


Bursting with joy

by HaJunJun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Chubby taehyung, Feedee Taehyung, Fluff, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, bts weight gain, idolverse, kpop weight gain, supportive jungkook, taekook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaJunJun/pseuds/HaJunJun
Summary: After a stuffing session, Taehyung has a wardrobe malfunction on stage.





	Bursting with joy

Taehyung had always wanted to be heavier. Throughout his childhood, all he knew was long, lanky limbs, not an ounce of fat on his body. He didn't really acknowledge any of these desires until late high school, when he realized he didn't want this thin, lithe body. He yearned for a softer existence. Then, he was recruited for Bangtan. There was no choice in the matter, he would have to stay thin and muscular. While this saddened him, he knew Bangtan was an integral part of his life and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Even more so, as Jungkook confessed to him three years after their debut. They had been going steady ever since. More recently, their fan base had grown substantially. The ARMYs on twitter always encouraged them to eat more, that diets were stupid, that they wanted to see their cute chubby faces. This elated Taehyung to no end. They no longer had so much pressure put on them to remain a certain weight, and the company stopped giving them strict diets, allowing them all to relax.   
Taehyung took this opportunity to start gaining.   
And that's what brought Taehyung to his bedroom, his floor littered with food wrappers and containers, in his hand two donuts. The box in front of him was nearly empty, but Taehyung's motivation encouraged him to keep going. He had gained about ten pounds since he actively began gaining weight, his face was only a tad rounder, but his stomach had definitely gotten larger and softer. In other words, any soft stan's dream. Jungkook hadn't seemed to notice this, however. Taehyung wasn't sure how he felt about that.   
He finished his donuts, reaching for a box of brownies covered in frosting he had purchased from a grocery store nearby. He desperately wished Jungkook was the one feeding him. His stomach was very bloated, larger than it had ever been. He wanted Jungkook to massage it, to make him feel better. He reached for another brownie, reveling in the moist goodness of the dessert.   
The wrappers surrounding him were nutrition bars, meant to help underweight folks get to a healthy weight. Taehyung was completely abusing them. He ate at least 10 of them a day, each bar containing more than 300 calories. This, along with his constant eating had definitely contributed to his newfound chubbiness.   
His thighs were larger, but not much softer. Seokjin was forced to buy groceries much more often because of this, but nobody pointed any fingers. Taehyung was happier now than he had ever been. He was doing what he loved, he was a part of the one of the most popular Kpop groups in Korea, and he had a loving, sweet, handsome boyfriend. He loved him more than anything, and he was so happy he felt the same. The day he Jungkook kissed him was the best day of his life. The only thing that would make him feel happier, was, well, Jungkook. He felt terrible he kept this kind of secret from him for so long, and if Jungkook accepted this part of him, he would be the happiest man on earth.   
But his dreams were just dreams, after all. Taehyung, with an upset stomach, cleaned up his empty wrappers and containers. He laid on his bed, planning to digest everything over the next few hours, but was interrupted by a knock at his door.   
"Taehyung?" Taehyung smiled. It was Jungkook.   
"What is it, kook?" Taehyung covered himself with his blanket.   
"Are you ready yet? We're leaving in twenty minutes." Dread filled Taehyung. He had completely forgotten they had a performance that day. His stomach hadn't gone down at all, and he was in extreme discomfort. He gulped.   
"Taehyung? Are you there?" He could hear Jungkook's worried tone through the door.   
"Y-yeah! I'm fine, I'll be out soon- don't come in!" Taehyung threw the blanket off of himself, raiding his closet for his baggiest shirt. He tried pulling up his jeans to no avail. They were too small. Of course. He pulled on one of his larger pairs, which were quite tight on him now, leaving little to the imagination. Taehyung opened the door, kissing Jungkook on the cheek and earning a sweet smile from his boyfriend.   
"You're okay, right? You sounded kind of panicked in there." Jungkook slung his arm over Taehyung's shoulder as they walked outside towards the company van. Taehyung sat down in the back, next to Jungkook. Worry filled his mind. How was he going to perform? Would the ARMYs notice? Would they think he was gross? Was- 

his thoughts were interrupted by the van door sliding open. Namjoon began explaining how the performance would go. Taehyung wasn't listening, although the he knew he should have been. It wasn't long before they were getting dressed. Taehyung went into his dressing room, the clothes the stylist held in his hands. They were performing baepsae first. He had to wear a black pair of ripped skinny jeans, and a satin button up of the same color along with a sky blue jean jacket.   
He pushed up the pants with a lot of trouble, refusing to go up past his thighs. With a final huff, he pushed them up over his round ass. He tried buttoning them, to no avail. He opted for a belt instead, loosening it plenty. He put on the the button ending each of the buttons, halting at his round mid section. He breathed out a sigh of relief, the shirt would have been a bit large for his former size, but fit him in his current weight, albeit tightly. He buttoned the rest of his shirt, sliding on his jean jacket and gathering with the rest of the members. His tummy still hurt. Performing would be a pain in the ass.   
He sulked on the couch in the corner of the room until the show began. He lined up with his band mates, and stepped onto the stage, ARMYs screaming. The music started playing as they went into position. It wasn't even half way through the choreography, particularly a hip thrust, when Taehyung felt a rush of fresh air on his bare mid section. Taehyung's face reddened as his head snapped down, seeing his tummy on full display. His buttons had popped off. ARMYs were screaming their heads off. He was so incredibly humiliated. He didn't realize he was running until he found himself back in his dressing room, tears in his eyes.   
All of bangtan was in shock. Did that really just happen? Jungkook was panicking, and he and Namjoon chased Taehyung back to his room. He slammed his door shut, locking it, leaving the two of them in the backstage lounge.   
"I'm still having a hard time processing- what just happened?" Jungkook looked over to Namjoon, a stressed look on his face. Namjoon placed his hand on Jungkook's shoulder.  
"Looks like Taehyung had a bit of a wardrobe malfunction. You're his boyfriend, go try and cheer him up. I'll take care of the show, alright?" Namjoon said, reassuringly. Jungkook nodded hesitantly, and made his way to Taehyung's dressing room door as Namjoon left in the other direction. He knocked on the door.  
"Tae Tae, are you alright?" Jungkook heard his sobs through the door. No response.   
"Please let me in, Tae. I'm worried." Still no response.   
"Taehyung, please..." no response. Until, he heard the door unlock with a 'click'. He slowly opened the door, never expecting to see what he saw on the other side.   
There Taehyung stood, his button up demolished, and under its remains a soft, squishy, swollen tummy. Taehyung must have noticed Jungkook staring, as he pushed each end of the shirt together in an attempt to cover his midriff, his face beet red.   
Taehyung's teary eyes met his. Jungkook walked forward and wiped the tears from his face. He brought Taehyung into a warm embrace, stroking his head. Taehyung sniffled.   
"Are you okay with this?" Taehyung asked in a quiet voice.   
"With what?" Jungkook was confused. Was Taehyung doing something wrong?   
"Me stuffing myself silly, and gaining weight. You won't think I'm gross?" Jungkook pulled back from the hug, and kissed Taehyung with feeling. His cupped his face in his hands.   
"I'll never think you're anything less than beautiful, Tae. I love you." Taehyung reared up again, pulling Jungkook back into his arms. 

Taehyung checked his twitter. His feed was littered with pictures of his tummy, ARMYs nothing but supportive. Most were absolutely enamored with his new, soft appearance, and so was Jungkook. Taehyung was the happiest he had ever been.


End file.
